Heart Shaped Box
by Jugarto
Summary: The quest of a young mutant to find themself.


Chapter 1: The Candy Shop

Emma was a new aplicate to the X-Men school of children who are mutats, and was going to becum a even more powerful mutat than her father, Mageto. Emma wus wearing a fishnet scarf shaped like a bat, with frilly pink unicrons to show how irony she was. Emma was also wearing black spandex Under Armor on her legs, but she cut out holes to make it more goffik. Her hair had Japan sticks in them, because she thought Japan culture was so kawai. Emma's shirt was all black obv, and had black ebbing sparkles on it that show her pain becuz she is a mutat and not like those prep normalz. Emma was also wearing shoes with buckles and stamps and ribbons and shoelaces, but totally in an unpreppy way.

Emma walked into the school and saw Jubilee, who looked totally sexay with black eyeliner and ribbons all ovr her face. It was okay though, since Emma was totally bi, and Jubilee was totally also bi. But before Emma could chat up Jubs, Prof. Exavior was down on her for not being in dress code (WHICH WAS TOTAL BS!) but he really hated her for being the daughter of Mageto, and was a total prep, and had a sweater and pants and couldn't walk cuz he was in a weel-chair (LOL). Exavior was all "Why don't you go to detention until you learn to dress right" and I was all "screw u prep, I was gunno go to detention ne ways because that is where goffik people hang out.

Then Exavior said "Then you go to your room and study, we have test in the morning on using your powerz". Emma was then "then I'll ace them because I am a powerful mutant who is really powerful, and already know how to use the powers, since Mageto taught me, even though he is a prep"

Emma hated her dad because he was all gray haired and liked classical music like a prep, and whenever I went to a party, he was all "No u can't becuz I'm going to rule the world tomorow, and have metal powers, because I am the master of magnetism" He always lost though, and since he was totally dead after attacking the Earth U.S with Sentanels (Though Emma totally knew he was not, because she was sickik). So that is why Emma was at X-Men school to become a X-Man, because her dad was dead, and Exavier was all sad that her dad was dead, so he invicted her there.

Emma totally couldn't find her room, since she just got to X-Men school, and was walking around the campus, which had trees and was totally not gothik and she saw a total bombshell sitting in the darkness behind the school smoking cigs and acting all BA. I walked at him with a smile on her face and was like "Hey, u look not preppy, do u wanna hang out because I am not going to my room just because Exavion told me so" Then he was all "Wow u are cool, but I am not attracted to you because I am gay, and name was Cyclops" He said. "Instead lets smoke pot behind the school and talk about the preps"

"That sounds totally awesome" Said Emma, who though Cyclopots was really sexy, and had abs, and red black died hair, and had earphones, and when you called his name, he would be all "whatever". But he was gay, so Emma couldn't sex him up, which made her really sad, and she wanted to cut herself, so she used her ice powers and made ice knives and cut herself with them, and Cylops was totally turned on, and Emma thought he might be bi as well as her. So Emma and Cyclops were making fun of the prepz until Exavior came up in his wheel chair and started talking about being brats and not following rules, so he tried to explode their heads with his mind, but I was totally a more powerful sickopath, and stopped him, which made him mad, so he went to go get Storm because he secretely loved her, but he couldn't tell her because he was embarrassed.

Then the day turned to blackness and night, and completely shrouded the land in darkness, which made Emma happy because she hated daytime because sunlight hurt her eyes after she took so much pot. So when night was approaching fast, Cyloplots asked "Emma, do you wanna go to the Lil Wayne concert tonight"

Then Emma was all "I LOVE LIL WAYNE HE IS SO DEEP!" But I said it in a non sexual way, even though Lil Wayne was super sexy. So Cyclops stole a car because he used to be from the street and new how to hotwire a car, and we drove a pitch black Ferrari to the concert, then Emma used her ice powers to freeze it then explode it with her mind because the car was not ghetto enough, and Cyclops hated prepz with fancy cars. So they were at the Lil Wayne concert and he played lilipop which was my song and we grinded to the beat, and it was solid. Emma's eyes met Cyclops' eyes, and then they looked into each other and they said in unison "I see you", then they kissed, because Cyclops was totally bi and liked both guys and really hot girls like Emma.

Since they blew the Ferrari (lolz inuendo), Emma used her mind powers to get back to school and then went to bed because she was tired and not having energy after thumping to the base of lollipop. So Emma slept and then woke up after and saw it was 11:00 on her clock that was on her desk near the bed where she woke up. Then Emma was all "Oh man, Exavior is gonna kill me since I'm going to be late to the power training test that started at 10:00!. Every other mutant was there and when Emma walked down the marble steps to the training ground everyone loked at her and was wearing uniforms and she didn't have one. Emma was wearing gold jewelry on her wrists, but it wasn't real gold and was painted black like her sole. Emma had on a scarf that was also black and she got it at HT (prepz don't know what that is lololo) and was wearing Under Armour legging and shirts to keep warm because it was Fall and the leaves were falling. Emma was wearing the same boots because she loved her boots with ribbons and bows and laces.

Cyclops was wearing the same outfit as last nite because he was poor and couldn't afford new clothing because he didn't have money for new clothes. Evre1 else was wearing spandex with an X on them, which was the uniform of the X-Man school. Exavior gleared at her and then kept talking about how there powers where really weak and needed training but I knew that I was already stronger than Exavior with my mind powers, but he was older and more xperienced. So Xavier said that each student wuld go up against another student and they would fight as a result. Cyloptes was put against Iceman, but he blasted him with lazerz and won with them, and Iceman was sad since his father really wanted him to win, and was not a mutat but was really overburying.

Chapter 2: Stronger

Cyclops went back to the winner's party, where there was delightful ornamentation throughout the colorful ballroom, while Iceman was sent to the tent of Xerxes to be made an example of to the rest of the X-Men. X-Men had to be strong, and if they weren't strong, PEOPLE DIED! That is how Emma lost her mother, who was a mutant. Early one summer morning, while Emma was playing on the swing set, unaware of her immense dormant powers, her mother was tending to the garden using her plant powers, when suddenly a sentinel flew by and vaporized her with his eye lasers. Emma saw the whole thing through her young eyes and vowed on that day to never be weak, not like her mother was. _Never again, _Emma thought in a trance-like state, until she was rudely awoken to the sound of "Wake up kid, your fight is next". Upon hearing this, Emma stepped onto the stage, ready to face anyone in front of her, and prove to the world she could live up to the Magneto name.

Upon arriving at the stage, she realized she was facing none other than Wolverine, which wasn't very fair considering he had killed hundreds of people and wasn't even a teenager. Before she could question the ruling, Xavier (still angry that Storm wouldn't love him) shouted "GOOOOOO!" Immediately Wolverine pounced while shouting "I'm gonna gut you, ya fucking bitch!" He then proceeded to decapitate Emma multiple times with his silvery claws. Emma tried to use her psionic powers, but do to his weapon X training (DUH!) he was immune to mental manipulation. Emma died so badly that this fight would go down in history as the most bloody, one sided, horrific fight to ever take place. At the end of the fight, Emma was so disfigured even Nightcrawler, who was turned on by decapitated women, thought she looked grotesque. Even the paramedics laughed when they saw her and commented on how much she sucked at fighting. Slowly the world shifted into black as Emma lost consciousness, thinking herself a failure, and unable to live up to her fathers name, and instead becoming just like her mother, a charred crisp (except not looking like a burn victim, which also turned Nightcrawler on…). Xavier scolded Wolverine on making the fight take too long, and that he was glad the bitch was dead. Wolverine responded "whatever, I'm gonna go relieve my monumental crack addiction while attempting to drink myself to death, only realizing at the end of the night I cannot die, and must instead live through this miserable existence for eternity".

Xavier proclaimed "I don't care, NEXT FIGHT!". The next fight consisted of Jubilee getting mauled by a squirrel (Who was in fact Mystique in disguise, though no one knew it), putting Jubilee in second to last place, still in front of Toad in the power rankings. As the end of the day came to a close, Emma was still left lying on the dirt floor, unable to move or elicit anyone's sympathy. Even Cyclops had moved on to a new girl, Jean Gray who wore designer clothing and cared about class, since he was now a popular kid, and saw Emma for the loser that she was. So that is how the story ends, a pitiful life ended in a pitiful way.

Chapter 3: Bring Me to Life

NOT!(OHHHHH TWISSSSST?) Emma woke up the next day in bandages on a bed. During the nite, Emma relized her new power of super healing, which was even better than Wolerines. So Emma was already healed, but kept the bandages on becuz they were totally goffic and made evre1 no the pain she felt on the inside of herself. So I got out of the hopital bed and walked back to the X-Man school, but not really walked, since I floated using my mind powers. When I got back Cylops was now a total prep with Jeen Gray, and went to mutant classes about mutants taught by Beast, who was blue like Nitecrawler and had fur, but was bigger and could not telepote. So Emma was all alone and by herself, so she used ice daggers to cut herself, and then drank the blood because she was goffic. Jubille was still in the hospital, and evre1 said that she would never come back because the squirrel was still on campus, though Emma new it was mistiqe because of her mind powers, but didn't tell ne1 because she hated all the students, who were preps and cared about learning.

Eventually I was called back to the Xavier's office because I had skipped a week of classes and he was worried, but that was total BS because he only cared about Strom, who was totally into Wolverine, but he was totally into Jean Grey, who loved Cylopots, but he was poor.

Emma was wearing a black nitemare sequined tank top, with a under armor hat that was totally boss and she wore it backwards because only preps wore it in the side because they wanted to be goffic but couldn't be. Emma was wearing her boots, with laces and stars and black and flamez that she drew on with a sharpie, becuz HT was inhalated by prepz. She also wore a belt that said "I love Lil wayne" with a hart, but an ironic hart because hearts are lame.

Xavier said "Emma I hate u, but u are the best student here, even though Wolverine killed you, and he now has herpes from sleeping with Storm, so I'm not bitter. Ne-ways, u need to be on a alite team to stop Mageto's next attack on the world with his powers of magnets.

"But sire, my father is Magneto, how can I be on a team when I have to fight my father Magneto who was dead?"

"WTF Emma, u have a job and are really good and I was rong about u, u are totally great and the most powerful mutant, but you need xperience (GET IT!) and help from more longer X-Mans, so I put u on a team lol"

"OK, since you respect me now, I will be on a team, but I follow my own rules, becuz when I follow other peoples rules, people die who arnt me, becuz sometimes I go out of control".

"That is okay, because I hate the other students and hope they die so I can date Strom and have sexual intercourse with her." Xavier said then left to make a team for Emma so she could be on it.

Chapter 4: Teenage Riot (Skin Desire)

Xavier worked really hard creating the team, including an excel spreadsheet and a power point presentation for Emma, since she liked visual aides and couldn't read. Then using cerebra (which used to be cerebro until Xavier died once and Emma Frost took over the school and was a woman, so she changed it, but then Xavier came back alive but didn't change the name because Emma Frost was an annoying bitch and wouldn't let it go), Xavier created a mental list of all the most powerful mutants in the world to put on the team to stop Magneto in his latest evil plans.

The team he came up with was: Emma Frost, so he could get rid of said annoying bitch (she could also turn into diamond and read people's minds, because those powers fit so well together). Gambit, because Emma said he was hot, and Xavier hated women annoying him. Jubilee, since Xavier hoped she died, thereby bringing the average power level of his school up 7 fold. Iceman (see previous). Phoenix/Jean Gray, since she was actually powerful and would hopefully actually do the mission (and because she kept talking in the third person). Colossus, since he was from Russia. Finally he added cable, since he not only had a gun and was from the future, but he talked exclusively in cryptic messages. So, Xavier finally got a chance to kill the 6 people he hated at the school…and Colossus, who he would miss.

What Emma did not realize (Even after Cable said "we're all going to die here, I would know, I ALREADY DID!") was that what Xavier had created was in fact a suicide mission for the team. While it was likely to succeed, it was even more likely to kill them all, which made Xavier's comment of killing two birds with one stone make much more sense. The plan was to do a frontal assault on Magneto's base in Genosha with an uncloaked X-Jet to draw attention away from Psylocke, who would then kill Magneto…again. Normally Magneto would see through such an obvious plan, but he knew Emma was the leader, and had the worst tactical mind ever created in human history. He was so disappointed with his daughter that he killed the woman who gave birth to her because "her existence hurt the gene pool". So, the plan was perfectly set in motion to stop Magneto before he activated his mutinigenic modifier (Not to be confused with the device that amplified his powers so he could switch Earth's poles) which would amplify his powers immensely and allow him to wipe out humanity…again.

Chapter 5: Lithium

So Emma was all "Guys, guys, lets get going…guys". Which grately inspired the team in a big way before they went into the X-wing to destroy magento and his evil people? (Microsoft Word told me to make this a question…) I was wearing purple shoes with lines of black in them, since my boots with ribbons and laces and patterns and designs got destroyed in her fight with Wolverine. I was also wearing under armor leggings with horses on them, but not lame horses, but horses like the horses in the apacolips. My shirt was all torn, but becuz I torn it not becuz I was poor like that fake prep Cylopots. I was wearing gloves like leather because I got a ability to abbor powers wen I touch them like Rogue yesterday, but I wasn't all emo poser like her, becuz I felt really bad all the time for real. I wasn't warring a hat, because I died my hari black and prurplr and really dark blo.

Emma Frost was then all "We should get going and stop playing dress up", but she was a slut and bearily war clothing neways. Then Cable was all "The future speaks in BOLD ways" then no one cared.

So I went the X-Plain to the base with my mind powers with the team on me. But Emma totally made out with Gambit the whole way, who looked just like a no talent actor from a terrible sitcom. Then I acksidentaly was kissing him becuz I have absorb powers and he died and i got gambit powers to blow big. So i already had 1 casually in the plane, but more people there, so i could not cry and show my reel feelings, not like rogue who was a poser who i just killed her boyfriend. Cable was all "Gambit has a fate yet…soon enough" then I igored him. Colossus was from Russian so he could not be understood from me. Emma Frost didn't have a cool name and was still a slut. Then Jean/Fenix said "The fire burnes inside the Pheonix, who is the world and all creation" but she stole my bf so I couldn't care her. Oh yeah, and Jubilee was ugly. So they saw the base and it was in the windows far out of reach like reading was to everyone on that plane except Emma Frost…who was a hoe.

Chapter 6: In the End

The plane quickly approached the base with speeds reaching mach 11. The base was situated in Genosha, which was in Africa and was a mutant haven for the oppressed race. Within the walls say Magneto who was awaiting his daughter so he could bring her back to his side and kill all those pesky X-Men. The X-Jet crashed through the walls of Genosha, where the X-Men dynamically jumped out and posed with Emma in the front. Genosha was prepared though, and the X-Men were faced with the full force of the Brotherhood of Mutants, with such fierce fighters as…Blob and…Toad and…Magneto's other daughter and son Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. The battle ended really quickly once Emma's team realized who they were up against, combined with Emma's team having a god on it and a Russian. What the team failed to realize was that this was all part of Magneto's plan to kill off all of the annoying people in his country, especially Quicksilver.

So Emma's team continued to move towards Magneto's tower to kill the master of magnetism. Before they made it to the gate however, another squad of Magneto's mutants attacked them, this time it was a team that was meant to win. Using her keen intellect, Emma teleported up to the tower, and it would only later be learned that her whole team died except for Cable, who could travel through time so it didn't really count.

Chapter 7: Diamonds from Genosha

So Emma was all walking thru the halls of the temple looking for her dad so I could kill him becuz he was a prep and still was old gray hare. Magneto was weighting for her in his thrown room. He was all "Finally, we were destined to meet ever since my untimely…demise" but thate didn't scar me becuz I new he was weak compared to me even though Wolverine killed me, but Magento didn't have Weapon X training or a helmet, since he didn't no I had mental powers.

So I was all "Ha ha, I got u now bitch" then I zapped him with my brain and he was all: "Ow" but I didn't care, because he didn't know the pain I felt evre day from sadness. So Mangeto tried to magnet his hemet but then I realized I had his same metal powers and stopped him and then killed him with his helmet until he really died again. Then that bitch Psylocke came out and I was all "Too late bitch" then I shot ice rays and froze her then blowed her with my gambit power. Now I was alone in the throne room and thought "Hey, I m so powerful, I should be queen of the mutats". So Emma became the queen of the mutats forever since she couldn't die. So for decaders after that she wore a black robe that was made out of panther fur that she killed in Africa, and she wore a crown made of jewels and dimonds. And she wore under armor leggings with butterflies on them, but they were on fire and hard core like that. And she had a scepter with moar jewels in it inscribed "Emma" so she could remember her name. Then one day Cable came back to the past and shot her with his gun and when shoe was all "Noooooooo"

He said "The future is safe, even though my dad cylops was a nub" So in the end Exavier got with Storm and they had pre-marital sex.


End file.
